Retrouvailles et vérités
by Bubble82
Summary: pas de cia, pas de rambaldi, juste nos persos préférés avec des nouveaux et des vérités difficiles à avouer. no spoiler, svs and other


Retrouvailles et vérités

**g b Ch 1 /b /g**

**_gi b i Los Angeles /b /i /g/i_**

Sydney était revenue à Los Angeles, il y a près de 22 ans. Elle avait vécu une sale période après le départ de son petit ami et était parti s'isolée à Seattle auprès d'une amie.

Elle vivait dans un quartier résidentielle, avait comme ami et voisin, Eric Weiss, qui était également son collègue au sein de la CIA. Elle avait aussi Will et Fran, ses deux meilleurs amis qui vivaient à 200 mètres de chez elle. Ils avaient 2 enfants, Tara 19 ans et Sean 17 ans. Sydney avait un garçon de 19 ans, Rick. Tous 3 étaient très proches et s'étaient révélés très présent à la mort du père de Rick, Danny, 5 ans auparavant, décédé dans un accident d'avion. Sydney n'était pas seule mais la solitude commençait sérieusement à l'envahir. Surtout depuis le retour de celui qui lui avait fait quitter Los Angeles, Michael Vaughn. Il était revenu voilà, 9 ans. Cependant, le pire de tout, c'était d'être obligé de travailler avec lui. Elle l'avait tellement aimé que de le voir tous les jours, l'attristait, la rendait morose ; la culpabilité s'insinuait en elle en repensant au moment où il l'avait quitté plus de 20 ans plus tôt. Elle lui avait caché son secret et elle espérait du plus profond d'elle-même qu'il ne le découvrirait jamais. Elle se reprochait de toujours tenir autant à lui malgré ces 20 dernières années. Lorsqu'il était revenu, il y a 9 ans, elle le découvrit faisant le même job qu'elle mais également marié. Elle ne fit rien pour lui montrer sa douleur ; elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle-même étant mariée mais elle redoutait chaque mission qu'elle devait effectuer où ses supérieurs l'obligeaient à partir avec lui. Elle se souvint qu'il lui avait confié un jour, qu'il aimerait avoir une ribambelle d'enfants. Quand il débarqua et vit qu'il était marié, elle avait supposé qu'il avait des enfants. Quelle ne fut pas la bourde qu'elle avait commise. Sa femme, Lauren, ne désirait pas avoir d'enfant et quand il lui eut prononcé ces quelques mots, elle comprit que son bonheur était déjà terni par la décision de sa femme sur ce sujet. Elle ne lui en parla plus, évitant au maximum, le sujet des enfants.

A la mort de Danny, Fran, Will et Eric ont tout fait pour se révéler présent, pour l'aider elle et Rick qui étaient dévastés par le départ de l'être qu'ils aimaient. Vaughn avait voulu faire un geste vers elle mais ils ne parvenaient pas à parler sans s'invectiver, se disputer et où les reproches allaient bon train. A force des années, ils parvinrent à faire la paix même si elle ne parvenait toujours pas à l'ignorer ou du moins à ignorer tous les sentiments qu'il faisait naître en elle.

**_gi b i New York /b /i /g/i_**

Emma passait l'entrée des urgences et s'avança jusqu'à la banque d'accueil. Elle laissa son regard errer dans la vaste pièce où se pressaient médecins et infirmières puis elle rencontra enfin un visage connu. Cette personne s'avança jusqu'à elle en souriant.

: Emma!

E: Jay!

Ils s'enlacèrent longuement puis s'écartèrent après quelques secondes.

J: (souriant) ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir. T'as pas changé, toujours aussi séduisante!

E: (gênée) Merci… (silence) comment tu vas ?

J: (souriant) Très bien… mais je doute que ça soit moi que tu sois venu voir.

E: (souriant) Il est par là ?

J: Oui. En salle de suture, il remplit des dossiers. (lui indiquant la salle) C'est tout droit, la première porte.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et se dirigea selon les instructions de son ami. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir avant d'ouvrir la porte de cette salle. Elle appréhendait son retour et la réaction en la voyant face à lui. Elle avait beau se raisonner et se dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ait peur mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte puis elle le vit. Il était assit sur un petit tabouret et lui tournait le dos. Il se passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux châtains.

E: Comment va mon thérapeute et meilleur ami ?

Il se figea en reconnaissant cette voix douce et féminine. Il se retourna lentement en souriant avant de planté son regard dans celui de sa meilleure et plus vieille amie. Il s'avança vers elle sans un mot avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

: (murmurant) Tu m'as manqué…

E: (murmurant) Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Ben…

Ils se détachèrent et Ben passa une main sur le visage d'Emma.

B: (doucement) Je finissais par croire que tu ne reviendrais jamais et que tu m'avais oublié.

E: (souriant) Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. (silence) Tu es ma famille Ben. Tu es la seule personne qui soit toujours dans ma vie depuis 17 ans.

B: (souriant) Ouais… T'as du temps là ?

E: Oui… mais je voudrais pas te déranger-

B: T'inquiètes pas, j'ai fini. Ces dossiers peuvent attendre demain. (silence) Viens, je t'emmène boire un café.

E: (souriant) Ok.

B: Donne moi 2 min, je me change et je prends ma veste.

E: Pas de problèmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient par la grande porte des urgences sous les yeux amusés de Jay et agacés d'une infirmière.

Ils prirent un verre en ville et Ben la fit monter chez lui. Alors qu'il était au téléphone et qu'il commandait des pizzas, le regard d'Emma se perdit sur les murs du salon où était affiché des photos d'eux deux lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, puis adolescent.

Raccrochant le téléphone, il resta une longue minute à l'observer à la dérobée. Elle avait su être tant pour lui sans que vraiment elle le sache ; cependant elle aussi avait beaucoup souffert. Il se rappela alors ces moments, presque 3 ans auparavant où elle l'avait supplié de l'aider. Il n'avait jamais su lui dire non et n'avait jamais vu un tel désespoir dans son regard émeraude. Il n'avait que récemment prit conscience de ses sentiments pour Emma. Son départ abrupt 1 an et demi auparavant avait raisonné en lui comme un abandon. Cependant, il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui et il ne lui avait jamais avoué à quel point il tenait à elle. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et se posta dans son dos avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et de poser son menton sur l'une de celle-ci.

B: (parlant des photos) C'était la plus belle période de ma vie…

E: (souriant) Ouais… tu te souviens, on faisait les pires bêtises et les sœurs ne disaient jamais rien. (silence et murmurant) C'est si loin maintenant.

B: (murmurant) Racontes moi…

E: J'ai pas grand-chose à te dire-

B: (souriant) Tu pars 1 an et demi et t'as rien à me raconter !

E: (souriant) En vérité, je suis pas souvent à New York. (silence) je vis 10 mois sur 12 à Paris. J'ai reprit le mannequinât quand je suis partie… je tourne avec 3 gros contrats en France et en parallèle, Maria me récupère tous mes cours et lorsque je reviens ici, on bosse ensemble. Généralement, je reste que 2 ou 3 jours… mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. J'ai 3 semaines de vacances… voilà, tu sais tout.

B: (souriant) Vraiment ! Pas de petit Frenchy dans ta vie ?

E: (souriant) Non-

B: (souriant) Je te crois pas! Une superbe fille comme toi, ça reste pas célibataire-

E: J'ai eu… mais tous attendaient plus de moi. Et j'étais pas prête à … ça. (silence) Merci Ben… (silence) pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi-

B: C'est normal (silence) Tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur moi en toute circonstance…

E: Oui… (silence) mais tu aurais pu refuser-

B: Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire-

E: Si… et tu le sais très bien.

B: Ok, c'est vrai… mais Sam n'est pas toi…

E: Et toi… tes cours ?

B: ça va. Je jongle entre l'université, l'hôpital et mes soirées avec Jay. (souriant) on va pouvoir monter un club de célibataire maintenant qu'il est à nouveau célibataire-

E: (souriant) Je sais. Maria m'a dit qu'elle avait rompu-

B: Oui… (pensif) et à vrai dire, je pensais pas qu'il tenait autant à elle… (silence) enfin, on a tous notre jardin secret ainsi que des amours inavoué…

E: (murmurant) Oui… (silence) Je vais y aller-

B: Non! Pourquoi ? Reste…

E: J'ai encore beaucoup de boulot à la maison et… j'attends un coup de fil important…

B: (suspicieux) Tu me caches rien de grave, j'espère ?

E: (souriant) Non. Tout va bien mais je dois rester joignable en permanence.

B: (troublé) Bon… et bien… (silence) laisse moi au moins te raccompagner alors.

Emma hocha la tête. Une part d'elle aurait préféré qu'il reste là et qu'il la laisse partir seule mais en même temps autant d'attention de sa part lui soulevait le cœur et la rendait heureuse. Ils partirent donc ensemble mais en arrivant aux abords de la tour de verre ou vivait Emma, ils durent se faufiler rapidement, des photographes leurs courant après. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble ou déjà le concierge sortait en attendant du raffut et il sourit en voyant Emma.

E: Désolée Charly-

C: C'est pas grave, Mlle Emma. J'ai l'habitude. Je vais les faire partir.

E: Merci.

Charly leur lança un grand sourire dont un regard appuyé sur Ben. Celui-ci avait instinctivement prit la main d'Emma lorsqu'ils furent encerclés par les photographes et depuis il ne l'avait plus lâchée. Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans l'ascenseur, toujours main dans la main. Elle n'osait pas retirer sa main de peur de le contrarier, cependant sa main était tellement bien dans la sienne et elle désirait tant se blottir dans ses bras. Soudain sa raison reprit le dessus et elle la retira en pensant que seule Sam avait droit à se privilège. Elle se souvint alors que ça devait faire près 3 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Leur relation s'était nouée peu de temps après leur arrivée à New York et elle avait tout de suite détesté cette fille. Elle s'appropriait son Ben, celui qui l'avait consolé dans tous ses moments de doutes et de peurs. Et c'est encore lui qui avait été là pour la soutenir quand elle partit à la recherche de ses parents qui l'avait abandonné à sa naissance.

Elle sortit précipitamment de l'ascenseur et elle l'entendit émettre un soupir lorsqu'elle eut retiré sa main quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à l'étage de son appartement. Elle le fit entrer et celui-ci laissa échapper un sifflement en voyant l'appartement. En effet, celui-ci se trouvait au dernier étage d'une tour de verre avec vue sur Central Park. C'était un appartement très lumineux avec un très grand salon-séjour, un cuisine vaste qui se trouvait sur la droite dès qu'on rentrait dans l'appartement et il pouvait discerner encore 2 pièces à gauche du salon et 3 à droite de celui-ci.

B: (sifflant) ça c'est de l'appart ! (silence) Tu t'y perds pas trop quand t'es toute seule!

E: (souriant) Je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis que rarement à New York. J'aime cet appartement, il est spacieux et sa simplicité me permet de me détendre-

B: (souriant) Et t'as pas trouvé de décorateur ? parce qu'hormis ça, tes murs son vide !

E: (souriant) Il faudrait que je prenne le temps de m'y atteler mais c'est difficile de trouver le temps… (silence) Allez, je vais te faire visiter même si la visite sera courte.

Ils rigolèrent puis Ben suivit Emma qui lui montrait les deux chambres et la salle de bain puis ils revinrent au salon, le traversèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant les deux dernières pièces. Ils entrèrent dans une petite chambre avec une porte de communication avec l'autre pièce, qui n'était autre que la chambre d'Emma.

B: (souriant) Et la pièce secrète de Mlle Waters!

E: (rigolant) C'est qu'une chambre.

B: (plantant son regard dans celui d'Emma) Non, c'est ta chambre…

Ils ressortirent de celle-ci puis s'installèrent à la cuisine où elle lui servit à boire, troublée du regard qu'il portait sur elle.

B: Tu dois payer une vraie fortune comme loyer-

E: Non… (silence) En fait, je suis propriétaire-

Ben s'étouffa en l'entendant prononcer ces mots et posa sur elle un regard éberlué.

E: (souriant) Me regarde pas comme ça! (silence) Je gagne très bien ma vie. J'ai que 3 contrats mais c'est avec les plus grands couturiers français. (silence) j'avais posé ma candidature pour être propriétaire quand les appartements étaient en construction, il y a 2 ans et demi.

B: Tu pourrais y vivre en colocation-

E: Non… tu sais que j'aime mon indépendance et je veux pas avoir quelqu'un sur mon dos à chaque fois que je serais là… (silence) enfin sauf, l'homme qui partagera ma vie bien sûr…

B: (souriant) Alors tu vas enfin aborder le sujet ? qui c'est ?

E: (rigolant) C'est un courant d'air! (silence) je te l'ai dit, je n'ai personne-

B: (la regardant dans les yeux) Pourquoi ? (silence) Emma, t'es une fille superbe, avec un corps de rêve. Tu es intelligente, tu as de la répartie, de l'humour. Tu as un regard qui mettrait n'importe quel quidam à tes pieds, tu es généreuse, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour les gens que tu aimes mais… (ne comprenant pas) tu n'as personne dans ta vie. Je te repose la question. Pourquoi ?

E: Je ne sais pas… enfin si. (silence) tous les hommes avec qui j'ai commencé une relation, ne voyait en moi que le mannequin, ils voulaient une histoire sans lendemain… je crois que j'ai besoin d'une relation stable. Une relation basée sur la confiance, l'amour mutuel… je ne veux pas d'une histoire basée que sur le sexe. (silence, voyant son air malicieux) Oui, je sais je rêve. (silence) et puis, aucun d'eux n'a cherché à me connaître au delà de mon corps. (silence) j'ai peut être du charme mais je ne connais pas mes origines… je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents et je pense que je serai incapable d'avancer tant que je ne les aurais pas retrouvé-

B: (doucement) T'as du nouveau ?

E: Oui… (silence) J'ai retrouvé la sage femme qui a aidé ma mère à accoucher. Elle doit me rappeler. Elle s'est souvenue qu'à cette époque, même pour les naissances sous X, ils avaient un registre des naissances avec les noms des parents ou au moins d'un parent… (silence) j'espère pouvoir au moins avoir l'un des deux…

B: (souriant) C'est génial!

E: Oui… mais je veux pas mettre trop d'espoir là dedans. Tellement de portes se sont fermé à moi, j'ai prit trop de claques alors mon optimisme reste réservé.

B: Tu aurais pu me demander. J'aurais pu faire accélérer les choses-

E: Non! (silence) c'est pas contre toi… (soupirant) je veux aller à mon rythme… et je voudrais y arriver seule. Tu as toujours su être présent pour m'aider et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante mais… c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule.

B: (petit sourire) Je comprends… (silence) je vais te laisser…

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire puis le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte, Ben ne parvenait pas à faire le dernier pas pour partir. Son regard était planté dans celui d'Emma et aucun d'eux n'était décidé à rompre cet instant. Il laissa descendre son regard sur ses lèvres charnues qu'il avait tant envie d'emprisonner des siennes. Rien qu'à la contempler, il sentait son désir monter. Il s'approcha doucement, l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir à reculons sans jamais détourner son regard d'elle.

: Alors t'en est où avec ton prince charmant!

E: (rigolant) Maria, je t'ai déjà dit qu-

M: Que tu n'avais personne, je sais! Mais ça, ça veut dire l'inverse! Alors, avec Ben… t'en es où ?

E: C'est mon meilleur ami-

M: Ecoute je sais pas ce que vous avez dans le crâne tous les deux! Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre mais vous avez – je sais pas pourquoi – peur d'affronter vos sentiments!

E: (soupirant) Même si dans le cas, c'était possible… il a Sam et… (silence) et je veux pas le perdre en lui avouant mes possibles sentiments à son égard! (silence) et je te rappelle que je peux te retourner la question. Pourquoi t'as rompu avec Jay ?

M: (gênée) Il… enfin… j'ai l'impression que pour lui, c'était une relation à la légère. Je ne veux pas être sa distraction le temps d'un soir-

E: (rigolant) Tu te fous de moi, là !

M: Non-

E: (rigolant) Jay peut faire des choses stupides et insensées mais pas celles-ci… d'ailleurs tu ferais bien de lui en parler. Tu risquerais d'être surprise de sa réaction-

M: (étonnée) Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

E: Je connais plutôt bien Jay et-

M: (étonnée) T'es sortie avec lui ?

E: Non… mais je sais ce dont il est capable par amitié. Alors s'il est aussi fidèle en amitié qu'en amour, tu n'as rien à craindre… et blesser quelqu'un avec qui il a noué une relation, ne fait pas partie de son caractère. S'il ne tenait pas à toi et qu'il voulait rompre, il te l'aurait dit. C'est quelqu'un de franc…Je serais toi, je lui ferais confiance…

M: (suspicieuse) Comment tu peux en savoir autant sur lui ?

E: (murmurant) Je le sais c'est tout…

M: (doucement) J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'i' s'est passé… comment tu peux en savoir autant sur eux deux… Ben, je peux comprendre, vous avez grandit dans le même orphelinat mais toi et Jay, je comprends pas…

E: (évitant le regard de Maria) J'avais besoin d'un ami à qui me confier et tous les deux ont su me réconforter. Jay a su être une oreille et c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup…

Maria hocha légèrement la tête puis Emma se leva lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres.

**_gi b i Los Angeles /b /i /g/i_**

Rick préparait le déjeuner quand on sonna à la porte. Ouvrant la porte, il découvrit une jeune femme mince et élancée aux yeux verts transperçant.

R: Bonjour.

: Bonjour. Excusez moi de vous déranger mais je cherche Sydney Bristow. C'est bien ici ?

R: Oui… (silence) Entrez, je vais allez vous la chercher.

: Merci…

R: Excusez moi, vous êtes ?

: Emma… Emma Waters…

R: Merci. Je reviens…

Rick était surprit. Il avait eu un étrange sentiment en parlant avec Emma. Il ne la connaissait pas mais éprouvait en la voyant, un même sentiment que lorsque sa mère était face à lui. Il repoussa cette idée au fond de son esprit et monta dans la chambre de sa mère, qui travaillait à son bureau.

R: Maman ?

S: Oui-

R: Y'a une certaine Emma Waters qui voudrait te voir-

S: Emma Waters ? je connais pas-

R: Bah elle, elle a l'air de te connaître et…

S: Et ?

R: Non rien… c'est juste que… (silence) non rien, laisses tomber!

S: Dis moi.

R: Non, je me fais des films.

Sydney le regarda étrangement puis ils descendirent tous les deux alors qu'elle distinguait la jeune fille dans le salon. Elle s'avança vers celle-ci alors que Rick retournait dans la cuisine.

S: Bonjour.

E: Bonjour. Je suis désolée de vous déranger pour le déjeuner mais je… je voudrais vous parler-

Sydney redoutait la discussion avec Emma. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elles s'éloignèrent et sortirent sur la véranda pour parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes de Rick.

E: Ecoutez, je me doute que vous ne voulez pas de moi mais… je ne sais pas comment vous le dire. (silence) Après des années de recherches infructueuses, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui a pu m'aider dans ma quête. Je suis-

S: (souriant) Tu es ma fille, c'est ça ?

**g b Ch 2 /b /g**

E: (surprise) Comment-

S: Si une mère est incapable de reconnaître sa propre fille, c'est qu'elle doit avoir un sérieux problème. (silence, Sydney l'enlaça avec toute sa chaleur et son amour maternel, elles restèrent longuement enlacé puis Sydney se détacha en passant une main sur la joue de sa fille) Maintenant, je comprends mieux la réaction de Rick. Je crois qu'il a été troublé par toi et par ton regard.

E: (gênée) Je suis désolée, je ferai certainement mieux de partir-

S: (doucement) Non. Je suppose que tu as un bon millier de question…Je me doute que tu m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné. (silence) Je n'ai jamais voulu agir ainsi… seulement, j'avais 15 ans et ton père venait de me quitter. A ajouter que je n'avais plus de famille et que c'est la famille de ma meilleure amie qui m'avait recueillie après la mort de mon père.

E: (doucement) Je ne vous en veux pas… c'est juste que j'aimerais connaître mes parents et savoir d'où je viens…

S: (doucement) J'ai été lâche. Je n'aurais pas dû t'abandonner… (silence) Je te comprends. Pendant longtemps, j'ai hésité à essayer de te retrouver mais quand ton père est réapparu dans ma vie, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas. (silence) Il ne connaît pas ton existence et à vrai dire, on a quelques problèmes de communication.

E: Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas de moi-

S: Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. (silence) je suis très heureuse que tu sois là… je me suis toujours demandé à qui tu ressemblerait le plus de nous deux.

E: Mon père-

S: Je lui dirais… seulement je ne donne pas cher de ma vie après ça.

E: Il ne vit pas avec vous-

S: Non. Je suis ta mère, tu peux me tutoyer.

E: C'est que… c'est tout nouveau pour moi-

S: (souriant) Je comprends. (silence) Ton père est marié et je travaille avec lui et sa femme tous les jours-

E: ça doit être charmant! Rien de tel pour entretenir de bonnes relations!

S: (souriant) T'es ma fille, y'a pas de doutes. (silence) Avec ton père, on n'a jamais reparlé de notre rupture et de son départ. (silence) Et toi ? racontes moi tout.

Emma lui sourit et timidement, elle posa une main sur celle de Sydney.

E: Je suis étudiante en droit à l'université de New York. Je veux être avocate et travailler pour défendre les jeunes enfants délinquants. J'ai vécu à Seattle jusqu'à la fin de mon cycle secondaire et avec Ben, mon meilleur ami, on a posé notre candidature pour l'université de New York où on a été prit. Il est en médecine, ses parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture quand il avait 5 ans. Etant donné qu'il n'avait plus de famille, il a rejoint l'orphelinat et il est devenu mon meilleur ami et la seule personne sur qui je puisse compter.

S: (souriant) Pas de petit ami ?

E: (souriant) Pas cette question. Tout le monde me la pose… non, je n'ai personne et le célibat me convient très bien.

S: (souriant) T'as bien raison, les hommes c'est toujours sources de disputes…

E: Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir de ma vie…

S: (souriant) Même si je sais que ton père va m'en vouloir, je pense qu'il sera très heureux de te connaître…

: Syd-

Syd et Emma se retournèrent vers la plage d'où provenait cette voix que Syd connaissait si bien.

S: Fran-

F: (voyant Emma) Oh mon dieu! Dis moi que c'est pas qui je pense!

S: (murmurant) Si… (silence) Fran, je te présente Emma… Emma, voici Fran, ma meilleure amie

E: (lui tendant sa main) Enchantée.

Fran monta jusqu'à les quelques marches de la véranda et prit Emma dans ses bras. Celle-ci fut surprise sur le coup mais l'enlaça en retour.

F: (à Syd) Toi, je sens que tu vas passer un sale ¼ d'heure avec ton cher Vaughn!

S: (soupirant) Pas besoin de me le rappeler.

Rick apparut à cet instant par la baie vitrée pour leur signaler que le repas était prêt. Il embrassa Fran.

R: (léger sourire) Tara est pas avec toi ?

F: Toi, le dragueur fini, laisse ma fille en paix! Arrête de lui courir après-

R: Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter, vu qu'elle aime que je lui cours après !

F: (à Syd) Ton fils est aussi têtu que toi!

R: (souriant) Mais moi aussi, je t'aime tante Fran!

S: Rick… je te présente Emma, ta sœur-

R: Hein? Quoi ? tu peux répéter, j'ai pas tout comprit!

S: Emma, ta sœur! (souriant) T'as imprimé!

R: (rigolant) Bienvenue chez les dingues soeurette! (silence) Tu sais pas dans quelle galère tu viens de débarquer. (silence, à Syd) Et son père ?

Emma échangea un long regard avec Rick avant de sourire.

S: C'est Vaughn. Et je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit tant que je lui ais pas parlé!

R: Ok. T'inquiète pas-

S: Justement avec toi, je m'inquiète. T'es le roi de la gaffe quand tu t'y mets!

Ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre puis Sydney partit à l'Agence alors qu'Emma restait avec Rick à la maison.

Elle arrivait à l'Agence, elle le vit dans son bureau visiblement concentré sur un dossier. Elle profita de l'occasion que Lauren ne soit pas dans les parages pour aller lui parler. Elle frappa à la porte et entra après que celui-ci lui ait répondu.

S: Hey!

V: Salut…

S: (timidement) Je voudrais te parler… (murmurant) mais pas ici.

V: (suspicieux) Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

S: (doucement) Ailleurs, s'il te plait… retrouves moi sur la jetée dans 15 minutes.

V: Ok…

Vaughn était intrigué par Sydney, il ne l'avait que rarement vu agir ainsi. En cet instant, il avait l'impression de la revoir tel que lorsqu'ils étaient ado. Il la sentait fragile alors qu'elle était si forte en temps normal. La voyant dans cet état, il avait l'impression de revoir cette adolescente qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il aurait tant voulu, la voir lui sourire comme autrefois. Cependant, il savait que c'était pas demain la veille que ça arriverait. Il avait entraperçu dans son regard une sorte de peur et il détestait voir ça. Leur relation était si compliquée. Certes il était marié à Lauren mais jamais il n'avait ressentit pour une autre femme la passion qu'il avait eu pour Sydney. Toutefois, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de tenter un quelconque geste vers elle. Il essayait de ne pas être tenter d'aller vers elle et c'était pour ça, qu'il finissait toujours par se disputer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était accoudé à la rambarde. Il l'entendit arriver dans son dos, il se tourna doucement en tentant de lire dans ses yeux ce qu'elle lui cachait.

S: (doucement) Merci d'être venu…

V: (calmement) Qu'est ce que tu pouvais pas me dire à l'Agence ?

S: Je… je ne voulais pas que Lauren nous interrompe à vrai dire…

V: (soupirant) Syd-

S: (doucement) Ecoute Vaughn, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer… (silence) et j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre.

V: (soucieux) Je t'écoute.

S: Déjà, je voudrais que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir menti et caché ce secret… mais maintenant c'est trop tard, et je suis obligé de tout te dire…

V: Syd, t'es la personne la plus innocente que je connaisse-

S: ça remonte à longtemps, très longtemps… (silence) tu te rappelles de ton départ pour la France ? (il hocha la tête, incomprit) tu es partit et 2 semaines plus tard, je quittais Los Angeles pour Seattle. Et pendant 8 mois, j'ai vécu là bas, chez une amie que j'avais connu lorsque mon père m'avait envoyé en pension après la mort de ma mère. (silence) Seulement si j'étais partie là bas, ça n'était en aucun cas pour tirer un trait sur nous… c'était pour mettre au monde notre enfant sans que personne ne l'apprenne… tu as une fille Vaughn, elle a 22 ans et elle s'appelle Emma, elle est arrivée à la maison tout à l'heure… (silence) je suis désolée…

Vaughn ne parvenait pas à articuler un mot, il était surprit, il la voyait sur le point de craquer et instinctivement il l'attira dans ses bras où elle fondit en larmes.

S: (sanglotante) Je suis désolée… vraiment… pardonnes moi…

V: (murmurant) Shtt… tout va bien ma puce… (silence) ne pleures plus… shtt… ça va aller…

Il détestait la voir dans cet état, il savait qu'elle ne simulait pas, elle était vraiment sincère. Il n'avait pas encore intégré les paroles de Sydney. Pour l'instant la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'est que Sydney était dans ses bras et il voulait en profiter un maximum. Il ne voulait pas profiter de l'état de Syd mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras et il se rendit compte que ce simple contact avait un effet apaisant sur lui.

Lentement, elle se détacha de lui. Elle attendait une réaction de sa part, qui ne venait pas.

S: Vaughn ?

V: Oui… (comprenant) Je devrais être en colère contre toi… mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suppose que c'est le choc…

S: Je suis ignoble… j'ai abandonné notre fille… tu n'étais pas là et je n'avais pas les moyens de m'occuper d'elle et de subvenir à ses besoins-

V: Syd… on avait 15 ans-

S: C'est pas une raison-

V: Et qu'est ce que tu aurais fait, seule avec un nourrisson sur les bras à 15 ans ? (silence) je ne te reproche rien Syd… même si je me doute que c'est la pire décision que tu ais eu à prendre, tu l'as prise en pensant… que notre fille serait moins malheureuse loin de nous que si elle était à nos cotés alors que nous étions lycéens… (silence, et la prenant dans ses bras) Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises… et tu m'offres la plus belle preuve de ton amour pour moi… j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants et tu le sais…

S: Je ne veux pas mettre la pagaille entre toi et Lauren-

V: Ne te préoccupe pas de ça… (murmurant) Je peux la voir ou-

S: Elle t'attend à la maison-

V: Allons y… (à lui-même) Emma, ma fille… j'ai une fille…

Sydney souriait de le voir si béat en parlant d'Emma. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, ils parlèrent sereinement alors que Vaughn conduisait jusque chez Syd. Il appréhendait cette rencontre mais son cœur faisait de tels bonds que son appréhension se dissipa rapidement.

Ils s'étaient garé devant la maison, Vaughn ferma les yeux un instant. Il était sur le point de rencontrer sa fille et son angoisse revint de plus belle. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sentit la main de Sydney sur la sienne et instinctivement il posa son autre main dessus avant de tourner la tête et de plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

V: J'ai été un idiot… (murmurant) jamais, je n'aurais du te quitter…

S: (baissant la tête et murmurant) On ne peut pas revenir sur le passé.

V: (murmurant) J'aimerais qu'on recommence tout à zéro.

S: (doucement) Recommencer ?

V: (murmurant) Je ne te demandes pas à ce qu'on redevienne ce qu'on était mais… laisses moi rentrer dans ta vie… laisses moi être là quand tu as besoin d'aide, de réconfort ou que tu as besoin de parler… et j'aimerais mieux connaître ton fils…

S: (doucement) Il a pas une très haute opinion de toi-

V: (doucement) Raison de plus pour que je le fasse changer d'avis… laisses moi essayer…

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et entendirent Emma et Rick discuter et rigoler ensemble au salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma était dans les bras de Vaughn. Sydney ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Vaughn aussi heureux et souriant qu'à cet instant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il regarda sa fille en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle était le portrait de sa mère. Ils discutèrent longuement tous les 3, Rick s'étant éclipsé pour les laisser entre eux. Vaughn devait rentrer chez lui, il ne le voulait pas mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Emma était au téléphone et Vaughn lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain. Syd le raccompagna à la porte mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte il se retourna subitement et embrassa Sydney furieusement. Elle voulu mettre un terme à ce baiser mais son cœur eut raison d'elle et elle lui retourna son baiser. Ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle et Vaughn posa son front contre celui de Syd.

V: C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'ais jamais fait… (caressant la joue de Syd) Je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas ta décision.

S: Vaughn, je-

V: Un jour on finira par trouver la sortie de ce labyrinthe et à cet instant, on sera ensemble… je tiens trop à toi pour commettre l'erreur de te quitter une seconde fois.

E: Allô ?

: C'est moi. J'ai du nouveau-

E: Bruce… dis moi que t'écourtes pas mes vacances !

B: Si. Désolé… Tu as été choisi pour le calendrier du magazine Travel.

E: Le calendrier ?

B: Oui celui où tu m'as supplié de poser ta candidature, pour Travel, le magazine international de voyage-

E: Oui, je me souviens.

B: Les prises de vues commencent la semaine prochaine-

E: Je peux pas. J'ai des examens la semaine prochaine. Essaye d'avancer ou reculer la prise de vues-

B: Bon sang Emma! Tu vas devoir faire un choix entre ta carrière de mannequin ou tes études-

E: Bruce arrêtes! Tu sais très bien que si j'ai à choisir, je prendrais mes études alors arrêtes ça! Débrouille toi pour avancer ou reculer la séance mais la semaine prochaine j'ai des examens important, je peux pas ne pas y aller!

B: Ok ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais tu dois rentrer à New York, la première séance est là bas-

E: Ok, je rentre. Je serais là bas demain dans la journée.

Elle claqua son portable en le refermant. A chaque fois c'était pareil avec Bruce. Elle n'arrivait jamais à avoir des vacances complètes. Lorsqu'elle avait 2 semaines, celles-ci se raccourcissaient inévitablement à 2 jours et à chaque fois, elle pouvait en remercier Bruce. Elle s'était isolée sur la véranda lorsqu'elle avait reçut cet appel. Rentrant à l'intérieur, elle les voyait tous discuter ensemble. Elle avait fait la connaissance d'Eric, Will, Sean et Tara. Ils étaient tous chez Sydney avec celle-ci, Fran et Rick. Elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment mais elle les appréciait grandement. Elle leur sourit en passant la baie vitrée.

W: (souriant) Comment va ton prince charmant ?

E: C'était… un ami… (gênée) Je vais devoir rentrer demain à New York. J'ai des examens sous peu et mon patron a besoin de moi.

Sydney tourna la tête pour ne pas lui montrer sa déception, cependant elle pouvait comprendre. Elle avait une vie à New York et elle s'était faite toute seule. Elle avait grandit seule et s'en était sortie sans l'aide de personne.

R: Et ton boulot c'est quoi ?

E: Je travaille dans une agence de mannequin.

R, S, Er & W: Très intéressant !

F: (à Will) Tu veux peut être que je t'aide!

W: (souriant) Tu sais bien que t'es unique et tout à moi! Je disais juste ça… pour encourager les garçons!

S: (souriant) (à Fran) Qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est un cas désespéré!

Er: (à Syd) J'en reviens toujours pas que Vaughn ne t'ait rien dit propos d'Emma-

S: (murmurant) Et moi donc…

Er: Moi, je dis qu'il s'est passé autre chose dans sa tête-

S: (suspicieuse) Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Er: Bah, ça fait au moins une semaine que vous vous êtes pas disputé-

S: Arrête Eric... (silence) Peut être que Lauren lui a fait comprendre certaines choses-

F: (souriant) Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous-

S: (gênée) N'importe quoi! Vaughn aime Lauren-

W: Ah oui, ça c'est ta ligne de défense pour dire "bon sang, Vaughn s'est quand tu veux que tu reviens!"

S: Vous vous trompez. Il n'y a rien entre nous-

Er: Bien sûr! (silence) enfin, on verra à la prochaine mission si y'a des étincelles.

Les enfants souriaient de la discussion, aucun d'eux n'avaient rien dit. Cependant Emma avait bien vu le regard que son père avait pour sa mère ; elle savait que rien n'était fini entre eux contrairement à ce que Sydney prétendait.

Ils dînèrent tous ensemble puis Emma sortit pour aller voir Vaughn chez lui. Elle espérait ne pas tomber sur sa femme mais ce fut peine perdue puisque c'est Lauren qui lui ouvrit. Emma était mal à l'aise face à cette femme qu'elle trouva instantanément froide et imbu de sa personne.

E: Bonsoir. Est-ce que Michael est là ?

L: (suspicieusement) Oui…

E: Dites lui que c'est Emma-

L: Emma ?

E: Oui… s'il vous plaît…

Lauren partit chercher Vaughn toujours aussi suspicieuse envers cette jeune femme. Elle avait laissé la porte entrouverte puis Vaughn arriva quelques secondes plus tard en souriant à Emma.

V: (souriant) Hey ma puce! Je croyais qu'on devait se voir demain-

E: (doucement) C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je dois rentrer demain à New York donc-

V: (déçu) Oh…

E: Je suis désolée. J'ai eu une urgence… mais je t'appellerais demain… (silence, lui tendant un papier) Tiens c'est mon fixe et mon portable ainsi que mon adresse… comme ça si tu passe par New York-

V: Merci… (murmurant) Donc je suis pas prêt de te revoir.

E: Je sais pas. J'ai des examens bientôt et un boulot qui me prend la plupart de mon temps… mais je vous appellerais tous régulièrement… (silence et murmurant) Je ne crois pas que vous compreniez tous à quel point je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ma famille. C'était tellement inespéré, j'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais. C'est mon rêve d'enfant qui se réalise…

V: (s'approchant et la prenant dans ses bras) Maintenant tu peux avoir d'autre rêves… comme trouver l'homme de ta vie-

E: (souriant) Ma parole, tout le monde veut me caser.

V: (s'écartant et lui caressant la joue) Tu as la volonté de ta mère, je sais que tu réussiras… (silence) Tu vas me manquer… je ne te connais que depuis quelques heures mais déjà tu me manques…

Emma lui sourit et l'enlaça à nouveau en lui murmurant un "merci, papa". Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Vaughn puis il desserra leur étreinte avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

V: Prends soin de toi…

E: Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller…

Elle l'embrassa et quitta le pas de porte de cet appartement avant de rentrer chez sa mère. Vaughn rentra dans l'appartement un sourire aux lèvres, il vit alors Lauren face à lui, les bras croisé sur la poitrine, celle-ci avait écouté la presque totalité de la conversation.

L: Je vois que me tromper avec Sydney, ne te suffit plus! Il faut que tu fasses dans les jeunettes!

V: (soupirant) Lauren… je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te trompais avec personne que ça soit Emma ou Sydney! (silence) Je connais Sydney depuis plus de 20 ans et Emma… je la connais à peine-

L: Oui, évidemment et surtout ne jamais dire quelque chose qui pourrait froisser ta chère Sydney! Et cette Emma! Pour qui tu me prends, tu crois que j'ai pas comprit qu'elle était ta maîtresse-

V: (s'énervant) Lauren arrêtes! Emma n'est pas ma maîtresse et elle ne le sera jamais!

L: Bien sur! Tu me prends pour une quiche là ! (ndla: oui oui tout à fait! mdr)

V: Lauren-

L: Depuis qu'on est à Los Angeles, il n'y en a que pour elle! Sydney par ci, Sydney par là! J'en ai marre Michael! Tu vas devoir choisir, c'est elle ou moi!

V: (doucement) Je crois que tu as besoin de repos. On en reparlera demain… (prenant ses clefs et sa veste) Je vais prendre l'air, le temps que tu te calmes…

Il sortit rapidement de l'appartement et prit sa voiture, il conduisit sans regarder. Conduire le détendait, il retourna dans sa tête sa discussion avec Lauren ainsi que sa jalousie excessive. Il pensa alors à Emma et à Sydney. Sydney avait été la première personne à lui faire retrouver le sourire après la mort de son père. Il l'avait toujours aimé mais son départ pour la France avait vraiment sonné comme une rupture définitive ; cependant l'arrivée d'Emma le força à se remettre en questions et surtout à se demander ce que représentait Sydney pour lui aujourd'hui. Elle était certes sa collègue mais depuis son retour, il y avait toujours cette tension entre eux. Tension parfois agréable et parfois très désagréable. Il commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi ils se disputaient si souvent, il l'avait détruite en partant et surtout il l'avait abandonné elle et leur enfant. Il voulait arranger la situation mais il savait que si Lauren s'en rendait compte ça prendrait des proportions énormes. Lui, savait que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sydney n'était pas terminé. Ils avaient toujours ces regards l'un pour l'autre ; Eric lui en avait souvent parlé et l'avait mit en garde. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas forcément besoin de parler avec Sydney pour qu'ils se comprennent. Il prit conscience de l'effort qu'elle avait du faire aujourd'hui en lui révélant toute la vérité sur Emma. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il arriva devant chez Syd, il aurait aimé aller la voir, ça le démangeait mais il était tard ; il continua son chemin de quelques mètres avant de se garer puis de sortir de la voiture et d'aller sonner chez Eric.

V: Salut. Tu peux m'héberger cette nuit ?

Er: Bien sur. (souriant) La tornade Lauren a fait retour!

V: Elle croit que je la trompe-

Er: Je t'avais prévenu-

V: Je n'ai pas de liaison-

Er: (silence) Mais quelque part, tu espères que Syd-

V: Même si c'était vrai… Syd n'est pas prête à me donner une nouvelle chance-

Er: Je sais.

**g b Ch 3 /b /g**

**_gi b i New York /b /i /g/i_**

Emma n'avait quitté Los Angeles que quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait promis à ses parents et à son frère de bientôt revenir.

Sortant de la pièce d'embarquement, elle ne fut pas surprise d'y voir une pléiade de photographes. Elle se demanda quand ceux-ci se lasseront de connaître tout de sa vie privée. Bruce lui avait déjà suggéré de faire une interview à ce sujet pour que ceux-ci arrête de la traquer mais elle refusa net. Les journalistes lui avaient déjà prêté une aventure avec Bruce, ce qui les amusa un temps mais pas trop la femme de celui-ci.

Elle passa la porte de son appartement en soupirant. Elle allait enfin avoir la paix. Pas de journalistes en vue, pas de Bruce pour l'exaspérer, ni de Maria pour lui dire de parler à Ben. Elle aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec sa famille ; elle ne les connaissait que très peu mais ils l'avaient tout de suite accepté. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle en était chamboulée. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce qu'ils soient tous aussi chaleureux avec elle ; cette sensation lui donna envie de les connaître mieux.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle répondit à son portable qui sonnait pour la 3ème fois.

E: Bruce, fous moi la paix! Je viens juste d'arriver-

: Emma-

E: Ben… (silence) Désolée… je t'ai prit pour quelqu'un d'autre.

B: (souriant) Je vois ça. (silence) Dis moi, ce soir avec Jay, on sort en boite. Tu viens avec nous ?

E: Euh… Oui. Pourquoi pas…

B: Ok… je passe te chercher tout à l'heure. (silence) C'est bon d'entendre ta voix…

Elle se morigéna après avoir raccroché. Pourquoi elle avait acceptée ? elle craignait son attitude vis-à-vis de Ben. Parfois, elle ne parvenait plus à se contrôler et ça lui était encore plus difficile si elle avait bu un ou deux verres. Elle songea un instant à le rappeler pour lui dire que finalement, elle ne viendrait pas. Cependant, elle savait que si elle le faisait, il lui poserai une bonne centaines de question et son coté protecteur reprendrait le dessus.

Elle se prépara après avoir reçu l'énième appel de Bruce qui l'avertit qu'il avait réussi à repousser la séance photo à après ses examens.

Il était venu la chercher quelques heures plus tard. Quand ils rejoignirent la voiture, elle fut étonnée de n'y voir que Maria et Jay. Elle s'était attendue à voir Sam s'accrocher à Ben mais rien de tout ça ne s'était produit, Sam étant absente. Ils rejoignirent donc la discothèque et en entrant, elle parla avec Maria.

M: T'avais raison pour Jay. J'ai été nulle avec lui-

E: (souriant) T'en fais pas, pour lui c'est déjà oublié-

M: J'en doute-

E: Il t'aime. Il te pardonnera tout.

M: (malicieusement) Et toi ?

E: Quoi moi ?

M: Toi et Ben-

E: C'est toujours mon meilleur ami-

M: (surprise) Tu lui as parlé ?

E: Non… j'ai pas eu le temps et… je ne suis pas prête à me lancer dans une relation. (silence) J'ai d'autres choses en tête.

M: Il t'attendra peut être pas éternellement.

E: Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il m'attende.

M: à ce rythme là, Jay et moi, on sera mort et enterré le jour où vous vous déciderez à en parler!

E: Il n'y a rien entre nous… il fait partie de ma vie depuis si longtemps que c'est normal que j'ai des sentiments pour lui… mais ça n'est pas forcément les sentiments auxquelles tu penses. Il est une partie moi, comme un frère-

M: Tu rigoles, y'a qu'à voir vos regards pour comprendre. Vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre mais vous préférez ignorer ce que vous éprouvez!

E: Tu te trompes!

: De quoi vous parlez ?

Emma se tourna brusquement vers cette voix qui n'était autre que Ben. Il était partit avec Jay chercher des boissons. Il resta suspicieux en voyant le regard d'Emma alors que Maria en avait profité pour attraper Jay pour aller danser.

B: Emma ? Qu'est ce qui va pas avec Maria ?

E: Tout va bien. On était juste en désaccord sur un sujet.

B: T'es sûre ? T'as l'air soucieuse-

E: Arrête de me materner, je vais bien.

B: (doucement) Si tu le dis…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dansaient ensemble sur un slow. Il la tenait tout près de lui par la taille alors qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules.

B: (souriant) Dire que j'ai la plus belle femme du monde dans mes bras-

E: (rigolant) T'exagères. Je suis comme n'importe quelle fille-

B: Toutes les filles ne sont pas toi… aussi belle et aussi intelligente.

E: Ben-

B: Quoi ? C'est la vérité-

E: Non. Tu manques de discernement. Je suis aussi banale que n'importe qu'elle fille autour de nous-

B: Non… et tu te rends même pas compte de ton pouvoir sur les hommes et de ce que tu dégages.

E: Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?

B: Tu le sais très bien….

Emma ne répondit rien et Ben la serra plus fort contre lui lorsqu'il aperçut au loin une silhouette qu'il connaissait très bien, Sam. Ils échangèrent un long regard suivit d'un sourire dégoûté pour Sam alors que Ben enfouissait son visage dans le cou d'Emma quand celle-ci eut passé ses bras autour de son cou.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée entre eux sur ce sujet. Ce soir là, il la ramena chez elle très tard.

Les semaines suivantes, elle enchaîna entre les séances photos au 4 coins du monde pour le calendrier et ses examens. Elle appelait régulièrement ses parents à Los Angeles, qui désespérait de la revoir bientôt. Entre temps, elle avait apprit qu'il y avait une maison à vendre proche de celle de sa mère et elle voulait avoir un pied à terre là bas. Elle se débrouilla pour l'acheter et que son offre reste anonyme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle s'était portée acquéreur pour cette maison.

Elle signa les papiers pour la maison quelques semaines plus tard. Elle se débrouilla pour la faire aménager rapidement. Elle parla de cet achat à Maria, lui demandant de garder le secret là-dessus. Cependant sa vie bascula à la fin d'une prise de vue à Londres. Elle tomba inconsciente. Bruce la fit rapidement rapatrié dans un hôpital de New York. Les médecins conclurent à un épuisement. Elle fut mise au repos. Parallèlement, Ben apprit par un autre médecin qu'Emma était hospitalisée. Apprenant la nouvelle, il laissa tombé ce qu'il faisait et se rendit dans la chambre de celle-ci après en avoir prit connaissance au service dont elle dépendait. Il frappa à la porte et entra après avoir entendu un léger "entrez".

Croisant son regard, elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait pas entendre les leçons de morale de Ben. Elle voulait juste être seule et qu'on la laisse en paix.

B: (murmurant) Emma…

Elle ne lui montra aucun signe d'attention, gardant son regard rivé sur la fenêtre.

B: Tu aurais dû me prévenir-

Soudain, elle tourna la tête et rencontra son regard troublé.

E: Et qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ? tu m'aurais tenu la main en me disant que je devrais ralentir et me reposer !

B: Oui. Si tu l'avais fait, je-

E: (dans un souffle) Ben… (silence) J'aimerais être seule… s'il te plait…

Ben serra les mâchoires et sortit, blessé de l'attitude d'Emma.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle pu sortir de l'hôpital et décida de profiter de son repos forcé en se rendant à Los Angeles, dans sa toute nouvelle maison.

**_gi b i Los Angeles /b /i /g/i_**

Elle pénétrait dans sa nouvelle maison. Personne ne savait qu'elle était ici hormis Maria. Elle n'avait pas prévenue sa famille qu'elle venait et qu'elle avait achetée la maison. Elle voulait dormir un peu d'abord avant de passer les voir. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir agit ainsi envers Ben mais elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Elle avait déjà enduré cette douleur lors de son précédent départ de New York, plus d'un an et demi auparavant. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui parler mais à chaque fois, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion. Le seul sujet sur lequel, elle s'était confiée à lui était sur son travail, ses études et le fait qu'elle ait retrouvé sa famille.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle entrait dans la maison de sa mère quand elle entendit des gémissements provenant du salon. Elle sourit en voyant son frère et Tara s'embrassant.

E: Je vois que t'as pas perdu ton temps !

Les deux jeunes se détachèrent en entendant une voix avant de venir enlacer Emma.

R: Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu venais ? on serait venu te chercher à l'aéroport-

E: Vous étiez… très occupé !

Tous les 3 rigolèrent puis Emma leur demanda où était Sydney. Rick lui confia qu'elle était avec Fran au restaurant puis ils partirent ensemble pour rejoindre le restaurant. Ils y trouvèrent Sydney et Vaughn discutant tranquillement à une table. Lorsque Rick s'avança vers eux, ils tournèrent la tête et restèrent surprit de voir Emma. Ils s'enlacèrent puis s'installèrent tous ensemble. Ils parlèrent longuement et elle leur avoua qu'elle avait acheté la maison située en haut de la grande rue. Ils la questionnèrent longuement sur sa vie à New York puis plus tard, elle se retrouva seule avec Sydney. Celle-ci n'était pas dupe. Emma était sa fille et elle se reconnaissait dans la façon d'agir de celle-ci.

S: (doucement) Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé à New York ?

E: (évitant son regard) Rien… (silence) J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air, loin de tous ceux qui m'entourent-

S: Et tu préfères venir t'enterrer auprès de ta famille qui ne te connaît presque pas… (silence) parce qu'il t'a trop fait souffrir-

E: De quoi tu parles ?

S: Certes, ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît mais… je sais ce que tu ressens. Une douleur vive, oppressante et qui ne te lâche pas. Etre près de lui te fait souffrir et en être loin aussi-

E: ça n'est rien de tout ça.

S: (souriant) Tu es comme moi, tu ne le reconnaîtras pas… mais si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

E: (souriant) Merci… (silence) ça a l'air d'aller bien avec papa-

S: Oui… tant que sa femme n'est pas là, ça va.

E: Il a l'air heureux-

S: Et toi ?

E: (souriant) ça t'arrives de faire comme si de rien était ?

S: Tu es ma fille et si tu as un problème, c'est également mon problème. (silence) Alors ?

E: J'ai fait un malaise et… (silence) je suis au repos forcé.

S: Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu as quitté New York ?

E: (souriant) T'es incroyable. Tu me lâcheras pas tant que tu sauras pas.

S: Je connais trop ton regard. Tu as besoin de parler… et je t'avoue que j'aimerais que tu te confies à moi.

E: Il n'y a rien à dire.

S: Il a peut être été maladroit mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il soit sincère envers toi-

E: Il me surprotège et je ne supporte pas ça. Entres autres…

S: Il s'excusera et te prouvera qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans toi-

E: (rigolant) On n'en est pas là. (silence) Il ne sait pas que j'ai souffert et que je souffre encore…

S: Et pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ?

E: (la fixant dans les yeux) Tu l'as dit à papa ?

S: (souriant) Je vois… c'est une thérapie à double sens ?

E: (doucement) Toi et papa, vous vous aimez… vous le savez tous les deux et vous vous l'êtes avoué… nous, on en est pas arrivé là-

S: Pourquoi ?

E: Il a déjà quelqu'un-

S: La situation est la même. Ton père est marié à Lauren, je te rappelle-

E: Ouais… de toute façon, je veux tirer un trait sur tout ça.

S: (cherchant son regard) Tu n'y arriveras pas… du moins tant que vous n'en aurez pas parlé…

E: Tu te trompes. Je peux très bien-

S: Par expérience, je sais que tant que vous vous serez pas expliqués, aucun de vous deux ne sera en mesure d'avancer.

Cette situation lui permit de se lier encore plus avec sa famille. Elle voyait souvent ses parents ensemble. Ils s'entendaient à merveilles mais n'avaient jamais un gestes d'intimité l'un envers l'autre. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'ils se remettraient ensemble. Après une semaine là bas, elle décida d'aider Fran au service en salle alors qu'elle était à la recherche de serveurs.

Il était proche de midi quand le reste de la famille arriva pour déjeuner tandis que Fran donnait des directives en cuisines et qu'Emma s'occupait du service.

F: (souriant) T'as fait ça toute ta vie ou quoi !

E: (souriant) Non. J'ai juste bossé quelques mois dans un restaurant à New York.

F: (souriant) En tout cas, merci du coup de main. T'assures comme une pro!

Emma repartait en salle quand elle se figea soudainement en voyant Rick accompagné d'un homme. Rick les dépassa et alla s'asseoir alors que Syd, Vaughn, Will et Eric observa Emma.

E: (doucement) Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

: Te voir, m'expliquer et te parler-

E: On a rien à se dire Ben!

Emma repartit en salle alors que Ben la suivait.

B: Bon sang Emma! Tu vas m'écouter!

E: Non! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de t'écouter!

B: Très bien! N'en fait qu'à ta tête! (silence) Tu leur as dit, ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 4 ans ! Ou bien sur c'est à passer sous silence!

Elle se retourna subitement, plantant son regard rageur dans celui de Ben tandis que Syd et Vaughn les observaient.

E: TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE PARLER DE CA!

B: (murmurant) Au moins ça te fait réagir!

E: Ne m'approches plus! Ne m'appelles plus! Je ne veux plus te voir!

B: (silence) Emma… qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

E: Comment tu peux poser la question! (silence) Rentre à New York-

B: Non! Pas sans toi!

E: Je ne retournerais pas là bas-

B: quoi ! Non, tu peux pas m'abandonner-

E: T'abandonner ! (s'énervant) Qui a abandonné l'autre ! rappelle le moi! (silence) Tu m'avais promit de toujours être là! Je suis partie une semaine à Madrid et quand je suis revenue, je te trouvais dans les bras de Sam! Quel effet tu crois que ça m'a fait! (silence) Maintenant, vas – t – en! Je ne veux plus te voir!

B: (murmurant) Sam… (silence) Pardonnes moi… pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

E: Tu le fais exprès ou tu es stupide ! (silence) Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir-

B: (doucement) Alors dis le moi…

E: Je n'ai pas envie de satisfaire ton ego démesuré de macho!

B: Emma… tu me vois vraiment comme un macho ?

E: …

B: Je reconnais que sortir avec Sam est la pire chose que j'ai pu faire… en plus de celle de ne pas avoir essayé de te retenir. (murmurant) C'est là que j'ai comprit que je t'avais perdu. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais… (silence) Je refuse de te perdre encore… parce que j'aurais été trop stupide pour ne pas te dire ce que je ressens quand tu es près de moi… (silence) Emma… c'est toi que je veux. Je te veux dans ma vie, qu'on vive ensemble, qu'on partage des moments inoubliables, je veux t'avoir dans mes bras, je veux t'embrasser, te faire l'amour jusqu'à l'infini… je te veux… toi. (silence) Donne moi une autre chance.

E: Je suis désolée… mais je ne peux pas.

B: Quoi ? mais pourquoi ?

E: Je ne veux pas avoir à te partager.

B: Il n'est pas question que tu me partages. Pourquoi-

E: (murmurant) Sam…

B: Mais enfin Emma. J'ai rompu avec Sam, après ton départ, il y a un an et demi. Comment tu as pu croire-

E: Tu n'as jamais rien dit pour me prouver le contraire…

B: La vérité c'est que Sam me pourrit la vie depuis qu'elle sait que je l'ai quitté pour toi… (silence) Il n'y a eu personne dans ma vie depuis ton départ… d'ailleurs Jay me l'a souvent reproché. (silence) Emma, c'est de toi que j'ai besoin et de personne d'autre…

E: ça fait des années que j'espère que tu t'en rendes compte… et maintenant, ça m'angoisse.

B: (murmurant) Fais moi confiance… je ne te ferais plus de mal, je te le promets. (silence) Et si je te contrarie ou que j'ai une attitude désobligeante envers toi, dis le moi. Ne te mure pas dans ce silence insupportable.

E: Et si ça marchait pas ? j'aurais perdu mon meilleur ami par la même occasion-

B: Non. Je serais toujours là…

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, caressa tendrement sa joue en plantant son regard dans le sien.

B: Laisses toi vivre. Détends toi… je ne te quitterais plus…

Il se rapprocha encore, il pouvait sentir les effluves de son parfum et leurs souffles se mélanger. Il baissa son regard sur ses lèvres avant d'en prendre doucement possession. N'ayant pas eu de réponse à son baiser, il s'écarta lentement avant d'oser la regarder à nouveau. Elle comprit alors que rien ne pouvait être pire que de ne plus avoir Ben dans sa vie. D'un mouvement hésitant, elle avança sa tête puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Partageant un baiser de plus en plus passionné, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en collant son corps à celui de Ben tandis que Rick qui s'était retourné au même moment, les siffla.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle présenta Ben au reste de la famille. Ils s'installèrent à table, Fran ramena un couvert pour Ben et alors que Sean et Tara arrivaient, elle les embaucha pour le service. Tara si attela sans broncher tandis que Sean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre un commentaire.

Se: J'espère qu'on sera payé au moins !

F: Je te rappelle que tu bouffes gratos! Alors te plains pas!

Se: Je remarque qu'être ton fils, c'est pas toujours un avantage-

F: SEAN TIPPIN! T'es prié de ramener tes fesses en cuisine sinon je te fais rôtir et tu reverras plus la lumière du jour!

Se: Toujours aussi convaincante…

Il se traîna en cuisine pendant les autres rigolaient des échanges entre Sean et Fran. Ben était assit à coté d'Emma et avait posé son bras sur le dossier de sa chaise. Syd et Vaughn étaient heureux de voir Emma si détendue et souriante. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Elle semblait sereine et elle n'avait plus cette lueur de souffrance dans le regard. Ils profitèrent du repas pour questionner Ben et Emma sur leurs vies à Seattle puis à New York.

B: C'est quand tu m'as forcé à faire le mur-

E: Non non! C'est toi qui m'a forcé et qui m'a traîné à ce concert! Et je te rappelle que lorsqu'on est arrivé, ils rangeaient le matériel!

B: T'avais qu'à refuser-

E: Evidemment, j'allais refuser et quand t'allais te retrouver une fois de plus dans le bureau de la mère supérieur, tu lui aurais dit quoi ? "désolée, je devais à tout prix aller voir le concert U2" c'est vrai que c'était une question de vie ou de mort-

B: T'es de mauvaise foi-

E: Non! (silence) Je te rappelle que c'est toujours toi qui m'embarquais dans tes plans foireux!

B: J'aurais pas le dernier mot ?

E: Non.

W: T'as pas de chance Ben. Emma, c'est le portrait de Syd, en encore plus têtue!

S: Will!

W: Quoi ? Dis pas le contraire. Pour te faire entendre raison, faut être un régiment ou alors s'appeler Michael Vaughn !

Vaughn jeta un regard amusé à Sydney alors qu'elle évitait son regard et que le reste de la tablée rigolait.

S: Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je vais quand même pas dire Amen à tout ce que tu dis-

W: (à Ben en rigolant) Tu vois qu'est ce que je disais-

Er: Fous lui la paix Will! On sait tous que vous valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre. (silence) Syd est peut être têtue mais dans notre job, c'est une qualité.

W: Si tu t'y met aussi…

Emma était sur la plage, debout, à observer le coucher du soleil. Elle adorait ça. Ça l'apaisait, cependant elle se raidit en sentant des mains se poser sur son corps avant de glisser le long de ses bras jusqu'à entrelacer ses doigts.

B: C'est moi. Détends toi…

E: Désolée…

Elle ramena leurs mains entrelacées sur son ventre et rejeta sa tête en arrière sur son torse.

B: T'as pas à avoir peur… (silence) Je ne te ferais jamais quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.

E: (murmurant) Je sais… (silence) C'est juste que j'ai encore du mal avec… tout ça.

B: (murmurant) Je t'aiderais… (silence) Si tu as besoin, tu sais que je suis là. Tu peux m'en parler-

E: (doucement) T'en fais pas. Je vais bien… (silence) restes avec moi, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Sydney les observait pensivement, accoudé à la véranda. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver et se poster à coté d'elle. Il dirigea son regard au même endroit que Syd.

V: Tu sais à qui, ils me font penser ?

S: (léger sourire) J'en ai une vague idée…

V: C'est pas trop tard, Syd…

Il rapprocha doucement sa main, frôlant ainsi les doigts de Sydney.

V: (doucement) La vie nous offre une seconde chance. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

S: (troublée par la caresse de Vaughn) Parce que si on recommence, on sait très bien ce qui va se passer et… je ne veux être ta maîtresse ou qu'on se voit uniquement quand toi, tu en auras envie-

V: ça ne m'as même pas traversé l'esprit.

S: (tournant la tête et affrontant le regard de Vaughn) Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

V: (la fixant) Toi. (silence) Syd, je t'aime et tu le sais. Jamais je ne t'ai considéré comme une femme avec qui j'aurais une aventure. Je veux qu'on se construise un avenir. Je veux être près de toi quand tu es heureuse, quand tu malade, quand tu as peur, quand tu doutes… J'aimerais qu'on redevienne ce couple heureux qu'on a été…

S: (troublée) Je ne dis pas que je ne désire pas la même chose mais… qu'est ce que tu fais de Lauren ? je ne veux pas m'interposer entre vous-

V: Je ferais ce qu'il y a à faire, si tu le veux aussi.

S: (troublée) J'ai besoin de temps…

V: (doucement) Je comprends… (silence) n'oublies pas que je suis là, si-

S: (baissant la tête) Merci…

Elle lui pressa doucement la main et d'un geste instinctif, il la serra contre lui. Ils profitèrent tous les deux de ces rares instants où ils pouvaient s'avouer silencieusement leur amour.

**g b Ch 4 /b /g**

Emma et Ben revenaient du cinéma après avoir mangé un bout sur la fête foraine. Ben la tenait par la taille tandis qu'elle se pressait contre lui, de peur qu'il s'en aille. Ils pénétraient dans la maison, Ben qui était dans son dos, l'attrapa par la taille et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle était toujours étonnée de sa douceur et de sa patience. Pourtant s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui le connaissait c'était bien elle. Elle se retourna dans ses bras puis l'embrassa de plus en plus passionnément. Empreint du même désir, il la fit reculer jusqu'au canapé où ils s'affalèrent enlacés. Doucement, il la caressa tout en l'embrassant ; il avait défait les premiers boutons de son chemisier pour mieux pouvoir embrasser sa poitrine quand soudain, il la sentit se raidir. Il s'écarta légèrement, relevant le regard vers celui d'Emma.

E: Je suis désolée…

B: (lui caressant la joue) On prendra notre temps. C'est pas grave Emma-

E: (s'énervant) Si ça l'est! Parce que je le veux mais j'en suis incapable!

Celle-ci s'était levé et était partie se poster devant la grande baie vitrée. Il l'observa un instant puis la rejoignit. A quelques centimètres derrière elle, il encercla sa taille posant son menton sur son épaule.

B: Tu sais comme moi, que tu ne pourras jamais oublier… (silence) mais tu peux me parler que ça soit en temps que petit ami, meilleur ami et même médecin. Ça ne sortira jamais d'ici. Fais moi confiance mon Emma…

Elle ferma les yeux et échapper un long soupir silencieux.

E: J'ai des flashs… (silence) quand tu m'embrasses, quand tu me touches… j'ai toute cette horrible nuit qui défile dans ma tête. (silence, les yeux vitreux) Je fais des cauchemars aussi… en fait, ça, ça ne s'est jamais arrêté. (silence, les larmes roulant sur son visage) pendant un temps j'avais pensé que si j'avais à nouveau quelqu'un dans ma vie, ça disparaîtrait mais en vérité, c'est pire…

B: (murmurant) Je ne t'abandonnerais pas… (silence) on y arrivera ensemble, je te le promets…

Emma se retourna doucement et après un effort ultime, elle releva la tête, le fixant dans les yeux tandis qu'il essuyait ses larmes de son pouce.

E: Je me dégoûte de n'avoir rien vu venir et de ne pas avoir su résister à leurs assauts… (silence, les larmes revenant sur son visage) et surtout pour ce que j'ai fait après…

Ben ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état, il l'attira à lui, la serrant fort dans ses bras. Il savait que pour avancer, elle devait affronter ce drame, il devait la faire craquer mais il se détestait rien qu'à l'idée de devoir faire ça. Il la berça doucement puis la mena jusqu'au canapé où ils s'allongèrent enlacés.

E: (murmurant) Je ne veux plus être seule…

B: (murmurant) Shttt… tu n'es pas seule, je suis là. (silence) Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, je le ferais…

E: (murmurant et hésitant) Viens… viens vivre avec moi…

B: …

E: (gênée) J'aurais pas dû te demander ça-

B: (doucement) Shttt… j'ai pas dit non. Je réfléchissais… c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

E: (murmurant) Je passe mon temps à remuer mes idées noires quand je suis seule. (silence) tu es le seul à tout connaître de ma vie. Le seul à qui je fais confiance les yeux fermés…

B: D'accord-

E: D'accord ?

B: (l'embrassant dans le cou) Oui. Je vais emménager avec toi.

E: Merci… (souriant) C'est bien, comme ça tu pourras t'occuper de la déco de l'appart!

B: (rigolant) Je savais que ton offre n'était pas innocente!

Emma rigola et se retourna dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis, posant sa tête sur son torse, ils s'endormirent.

**_gi b i New York /b /i /g/i_**

Emma avait été autorisé à reprendre le travail, il y a quelques jours. Comme prévu, Ben emménagea chez elle. A la simple présence de Ben, Emma était plus sereine. Sa peur s'estompait de jour en jour. Bruce l'avait appelé, il y a quelques heures et le lendemain, elle devait prendre son vol pour Paris. Elle avait une campagne pour Yves Saint-Laurent qui débutait et elle devait rester 3 semaines à Paris pour les photos. Elle l'appelait plusieurs fois par jour. Elle avait ainsi le sentiment de ne pas être seule et qu'il était tout près d'elle. Elle enchaîna donc les séances photos pour la nouvelle collection et rentra 3 semaines plus tard.

Elle passa enfin la porte de l'appartement et s'adossa à celle-ci en soupirant. Elle était enfin chez elle et savait qu'aucun journaliste ou photographe ne la poursuivrait jusque là. Elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et sourit en le voyant cuisiner. Elle s'avança vers lui et encercla sa taille, en se blottissant dans son dos. Il se retourna lentement en souriant puis l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle se pressa encore plus contre lui. Ses mains descendirent le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Emma avant de s'immobiliser un instant sur la chute de ses reins puis de glisser sous son léger pull. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne la sentit pas réticente. Lentement il continua de l'embrasser et de la caresser avant de la faire reculer jusqu'au canapé où il la poussa tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber en rigolant. Il recouvrit son corps du sien et reprit leurs étreintes. Il n'avait qu'une crainte c'est qu'elle reprenne conscience de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il continua de l'embrasser, en espérant que ça suffirait à lui faire oublier sa peur. Lentement, il la déshabilla avant de faire de même. Il vit sa peur dans son regard mais elle l'embrassa si intensément qu'il oublia cette pensée. Après un long regard, il entra en elle avec une douceur infinie et ondula avec elle où leurs désirs et plaisirs respectifs s'exprimèrent d'eux-mêmes. Elle s'abandonna complètement jusqu'à être secouée de violents spasmes dû au plaisir. Ils découvrirent alors ensemble le septième ciel.

Quelques minutes avant de laisser sa fatigue la submerger, elle lui murmura son amour pour lui et que lui, lui jurait son amour éternel. Il lui caressait doucement l'avant bras et l'embrassait dans le cou en descendant sur son épaule dénudé. Il avait tant attendu ce moment où elle s'abandonnerait dans ses bras. Il avait vu tant d'émotions dans son regard, lorsqu'elle lui murmura un "je t'aime" qu'il en fut complètement bouleversé. Il la sentit remuer la tête, il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux avant de caresser sa joue tandis que son autre main effectuait quelques mouvements dans le bas de son dos. Il savait qu'elle était réveillée mais elle ne disait rien, ni ne bougeait.

B: (murmurant) Comment tu te sens ?

E: (murmurant) Heureuse et libérée…

Elle lui caressait doucement le torse et elle le sentit légèrement frémir à ce contact.

E: (murmurant) Merci pour ne pas m'avoir brusqué-

B: (murmurant) Je t'ai dit qu'on y arriverait ensemble… j'ai crains à un moment que tu fasses machine arrière…

E: (murmurant) J'ai l'impression de redevenir enfin moi… la Emma d'avant…

B: (murmurant) Peu importe ce qui se passera, je t'aimerais toujours mon cœur… tu es mon Emma. Tu es fragile et forte, têtue, déterminée et si douce la fois…

E: Moi aussi, je t'aime… je suis amoureuse de toi depuis si longtemps…

B: (souriant) Vraiment ?

E: (rigolant) Oui… en fait, je crois que je l'ai toujours été mais je le savais pas…

Leurs vies et leur couple prenaient enfin forme. Emma avait obtenu de Bruce d'avoir 3 jours de repos par semaine malgré son emploi du temps surchargé. Cependant avant de pouvoir bénéficier de cette nouvelle opportunité, elle devait effectuer d'autres séances photos.

Deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle arrivait tout juste de l'aéroport. Pénétrant dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, elle fit un signe pour saluer Jay. Elle l'aperçut au loin, un sourire éclaira son visage avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement et avidement quand une voix les fit se séparer.

: Je t'avais bien dit qu'on la trouverait à l'hôpital !

Emma se retourna soudainement, Ben l'enlaçant.

E: Papa! Maman! Je croyais que vous deviez arriver dans 2 heures ?

V: Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir ma chérie!

Elle rigola puis les enlaça longuement. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes puis Emma embrassa Ben alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de rentrer.

E: On va y aller-

Elle s'éloigna en lui souriant, elle s'apprêtait à sortir par devant quand il la rattrapa et lui lança ses clefs.

B: Prends ma voiture. Vous devriez sortir par derrière.

Tous jetèrent un coup d'œil par la sortie de devant et Emma réalisa. Elle lui sourit et entraîna ses parents par la sortie de derrière. Ils montèrent dans la voiture alors que Syd l'interrogeait.

S: Tous ces photographes-

E: Je sais. Je vais vous expliquer-

V: C'est après toi qu'ils courent ?

E: (soupirant) Oui… papa, il doit y avoir un magazine-

V: Oui.

Vaughn feuilleta rapidement le magazine mais s'arrêta soudainement tandis qu'Emma posait un regard amusé sur lui dans le rétroviseur en voyant son visage.

V: Mon dieu! C'est toi ?

E: Oui-

S: Quoi ?

V: (tendant le magazine à Syd) Tiens. Regarde!

S: (souriant) Waouuuuuh… t'es magnifique là-dessus-

V: Je croyais que tu travaillais-

E: Je vous ais dit que je travaillais dans une agence de mannequin… en fait je suis mannequin-

V: Je comprends mieux comment tu as pu acheter la maison.

E: Et l'appartement aussi.

V: Ton appartement aussi ?

E: Oui.

Ils arrivèrent, Emma les pressa en les faisant entrer dans l'immeuble alors qu'une dizaine de photographe restaient dehors.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement et restèrent ébahi en voyant celui-ci.

S: (souriant) J'ai toujours rêvé d'habiter une tour comme celle-ci!

V: Mais c'est immense pour toi toute seule-

E: En réalité, Ben vit avec moi.

Sydney regardait les murs et y reconnut Emma et Ben sur des photos, retraçant leur enfance et adolescence. Sur un autre mur, elle pu voit un portrait d'Emma fait par un photographe avec qui elle travaillait souvent.

S: J'adore ce portrait-

E: (souriant) Oui, c'était lors d'une séance à Hawaii. Je posais pour le calendrier Travel. C'est Rafe qui a prit cette photo.

S: On te donne à peine 17 ans là-dessus!

E: (souriant) Poser pour Rafe, c'est si simple. Il n'est pas comme certain à passer son temps à donner des ordres. Il te fait parler, rigoler. J'adore bosser avec lui.

V: ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça ?

E: Presque 5 ans. J'ai commencé quelques mois après mon arrivée à New York.

S: Et les photographes-

E: Eux… Disons que depuis 2 ans, ils me traquent pour tout savoir de ma vie privée. Si on lisait leur presse, j'aurais eu une aventure avec mon agent, avec Jay, le meilleur ami de Ben ; avec Rafe, avec d'autres mannequin et photographe.

S: tu ne veux rien leur dire-

E: Non. Si je commence à leur parler, ils reviendront à la charge en plus nombreux. Et puis je suis pas très connu au Etats-Unis. (silence) Vu que je travaille principalement en France, je suis plus populaire là bas. L'inconvénient c'est que je ne suis que très peu ici… donc je ne vois presque pas Ben-

V: Et entre vous ?

E: (souriant) ça va très bien. Merci de t'en soucier.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien puis Emma prépara le dîner. Ben arriva au même moment, Syd et Emma discutait dans la cuisine alors que Vaughn les observait toutes les deux.

Ben entra dans l'appartement et la surprit en enlaçant sa taille et l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

B: (la serrant dans ses bras) Enfin à la maison!

E: (lui murmurant à l'oreille) Tu m'as manqué-

B: (souriant) J'espère bien! (silence) Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué…

Ben et Vaughn étaient partit acheter du vin quand Emma se tourna vers Syd. Elles s'installèrent au salon.

E: Je… (soupirant) Je sais pas par où commencer-

S: (inquiète) Tu vas bien ?

E: Oui… enfin maintenant je vais mieux… (silence) tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas de m'avoir abandonné ?

S: Oui, bien sur mais-

E: Je crois qu'il est temps de crever l'abcès. (silence) il y a 4 ans… j'étais à Philadelphie pour une séance. Lorsqu'elle a été terminée, je suis allée boire un verre en ville et j'ai rencontré un type… (silence, les larmes commençant à naître dans ses yeux) on a bu quelques verres et on a fini chez lui… (silence) il m'avait droguée… et il m'a… il m'a violé…

S: (livide, prenant sa fille dans ses bras) Emma… ma chérie…

E: (pleurant) Il n'a pas été le seul… j'ai été victime d'une tournante… (silence) ses copains ont débarqué ensuite et…

S: (réalisant) et tu n'as rien dit à personne…

E: Si… Ben et Jay sont au courant… et toi maintenant…(silence) 2 mois après ça, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte… j'ai avorté (silence) j'ai tué mon bébé-

S: (posément) Ne culpabilise pas. Tu es victime… tu n'aurais pas pu élever cet enfant, le traumatisme aurait été encore plus violent. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher…

E: C'est si dur de vivre avec ça sur la conscience…

S: Je sais (silence) mais avec le temps, ça s'estompera… (silence) Je comprends mieux tes réactions… quand Rick, Will, Eric ou ton père te touchaient-

E: (baissant la tête) j'essaye de me contrôler mais c'est difficile.

S: Et Ben, comment il a réagit ?

E: La première fois, il a voulu aller tuer les types qui m'ont fait ça… (silence) depuis qu'on est rentré de Los Angeles, il fait attention à moi. Il ne me brusque pas, il est patient ; il me force à en parler quand il sent que j'en ais besoin… il est adorable avec moi…

S: Vous vous en sortirez ensemble. Ben sait de quoi tu as besoin tout comme toi, tu sais de quoi il a besoin…

E: Comme toi et papa ?

S: Si on veut… (silence) Avec ton père, on voulait te proposer quelque chose. On veut te reconnaître… faire les papiers pour que tu sois reconnu comme étant notre fille-

E: (souriant) C'est vrai ?

S: Oui… et si après tu le veux, tu pourras même porter nos noms-

E: (souriant) C'est génial! Merci maman!

Elles s'enlacèrent puis les hommes revinrent avec le vin et ils passèrent à table. Plus tard dans la soirée, Emma appela Ben alors qu'elle était dans la chambre. Syd avait confié à sa fille, qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était avec Vaughn. Emma profita de l'occasion pour qu'ils puissent parler. Ben la rejoignit dans la chambre.

B: Oui ?

E: Shttt… viens…

Elle le traîna dans l'autre chambre où elle avait laissé la porte entrouverte. Elle pouvait ainsi les écouter.

B: (souriant) T'espionnes tes parents ! c'est nouveau ça !

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il l'attira à lui et la fit reculer jusque dans leur chambre avant de la pousser sur le lit en souriant et de s'allonger sur elle en l'embrassant.

Sydney regardait par la fenêtre qui donnait sur Central Park, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Vaughn s'approcha doucement, posa une main sur son épaule avant de la faire glisser le long de son bras jusqu'à arriver à sa main et d'entrelacer ses doigts.

V: Dis moi ce qui te tracasse ?

S: Rien… rien du tout…

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et lui sourit.

V: (doucement) Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de temps… (silence) tu as réfléchi ?

S: Oui… (évitant son regard) je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

V: Pourquoi ?

S: (soupirant) Déjà, il y a Lauren. Je ne veux pas te partager avec elle-

V: Tu n'auras pas à le faire. (silence) tu es la seule que j'aime… Lauren est peut être quelqu'un de bien mais… on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble-

S: Etait ?

V: J'ai signé les papiers du divorce.

S: Alors vous deux c'est fini… (silence) Il t'aura fallu 10 ans pour t'en rendre compte ?

V: Non… je l'ai su dès que je t'ai revu… mais tu avais Danny et ensuite, tu ne voulais pas que j'entre dans ta vie alors… j'ai attendu (silence) je m'étais dit que le meilleur moyen pour ne pas craquer était de rester marié à Lauren… mais depuis des années, elle croyait que je la trompais avec toi… et puis récemment avec Emma-

S: (interloquée) Avec Emma ?

V: (rigolant) Oui. (silence) elle n'a même pas pensée à l'éventualité qu'Emma pouvait être ma fille. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui nous a rapproché… et j'en suis très heureux. (silence) je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. (silence) j'ai emménagé chez Eric hier… plus rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble maintenant…

S: Et si on se trompait ? et si on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble-

V: Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait eu Emma, si on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble ? (silence) elle est le fruit d'un amour précoce, je te l'accorde… mais elle a été conçu dans un amour vrai, sincère… (silence) Donnes nous une chance. Je supporterais pas de te perdre encore…

S: Tu ne me quitteras plus ?

V: Jamais… plus jamais. Je te le promets…

Sydney réfléchit encore un instant et se blottit dans ses bras alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de son corps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écarta très légèrement ; Sydney releva la tête vers lui, il trouva rapidement les lèvres de Syd et les effleura à peine mais ce baiser devint très vite passionné. Il la fit reculer jusqu'au canapé où ils tombèrent et restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser avant que Ben et Emma refassent leur apparition.

**_gi b i Los Angeles /b /i /g/i_**

Ils rentraient juste de l'Agence. Tous avaient comprit que finalement à force de temps, ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Fran eut un hurlement de joie en le découvrant. Syd apprit même qu'un pari avait été lancé entre Eric et Will pour savoir quand Syd céderai à Vaughn. Ils pénétraient dans la maison en s'embrassant, Syd savait qu'aucun des enfants ne seraient à la maison. Vaughn la tenait étroitement dans ses bras ; il claqua la porte d'entrée avant de retourner Syd et de l'adosser à la porte en l'embrassant. Sydney peinait à respirer sous les baisers de Vaughn. Lentement, elle lui retira sa veste et sortit la chemise du pantalon de Vaughn avant de la déboutonner. Doucement, elle le dirigea jusque dans sa chambre sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Rapidement leurs vêtements trouvèrent le chemin de la moquette. Malgré leurs désirs réciproques, Sydney avait une appréhension grandissante. Elle s'apprêtait à le repousser mais elle savait que le repousser, ne ferait pas disparaître son appréhension.

S: (murmurant) Vaughn…

Il continua de l'embrassa puis releva le regard vers elle.

S: Depuis Danny… j'ai pas… enfin-

V: (dans un sourire) Détends toi… tout ce passera bien…

Il reprit ses baisers et ses caresses. Rapidement et avec la plus grande douceur, il se fondit en elle. Bouche à bouche et corps à corps, ils ondulaient ensemble dans la même danse de leurs plaisirs et désirs respectifs jusqu'à l'éclatement de ceux-ci. Encore en elle, il ôta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front avant de basculer sur le coté. Moites de sueurs et haletant, il la prit instinctivement dans ses bras alors que doucement elle lovait la tête dans le creux de son épaule et se laissait envahir par la fatigue.

V: (murmurant) Je t'aime, ma puce…

Sydney ne répondit pas, étant déjà endormie.

Se réveillant, elle fut prise de panique en ne le sentant pas près d'elle. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre tel une tornade. Elle soupira alors de soulagement quand elle l'aperçut dans la cuisine. Elle s'approcha et l'enlaça.

S: J'ai cru que-

V: Je te l'ai dit, je ne te quitterais plus jamais… je t'aime Syd… (silence) mais je doit t'avouer une chose. (silence, en souriant) Là, maintenant j'ai faim!

Sydney lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

V: (souriant) Tu sais que tu es très sexy avec ma chemise.

S: (souriant) Tu disais avoir faim ? faim de quoi ?

Vaughn rigola avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément.

**_gi b i 6 mois plus tard, /b /i /g/i_**

Le divorce de Vaughn avait été prononcé il y a 2 mois et Lauren avait quitté Los Angeles. Il avait emménagé chez Syd et chaque jour était un pur bonheur pour les amants maudits des 20 dernières années.

Sydney avait eu Emma au téléphone quelques heures auparavant et celle-ci devait arriver avec Ben dans la matinée. Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver tous au restaurant. Elle avait trouvé Emma très silencieuse au téléphone et se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle finissait de se préparer dans la salle de bains quand la voix de Vaughn lui parvint à l'oreille.

V: Chérie…

S: Hummm…

V: (troublé) Tu es… magnifique… (murmurant) dommage qu'on doive sortir… j'aurais bien eu une idée pour nous occuper…

S: (rigolant) tu m'en diras tant!

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

S: Je t'aime, mon cœur…

V: (l'embrassant) Moi aussi, je t'aime… (silence) mais on ferait mieux de partir maintenant… parce que sinon, on sortira jamais de la maison…

Elle rigola, lui prit la main qu'il lui tendait, récupéra son sac et ils partirent pour le restaurant. Quand ils arrivèrent, seuls Will et les enfants étaient déjà présent. Ils s'embrassèrent puis Fran attrapa Syd et la traîna en cuisine.

S: Quoi ?

F: Tu sais pourquoi Emma voulait qu'on se retrouve tous ?

S: Non. Elle n'a rien dit-

F: (souriant) Allez, raconte moi tout! Avec Vaughn-

S: (souriant) Tu veux savoir quoi ?

F: Hier soir ? la soirée en tête à tête!

S: (rigolant) ça s'est très bien passé-

F: Syd, les détails !

S: (rigolant) Tu rêves ma belle! (silence) le reste c'est classé X!

F: (rigolant) C'est bien ce que je pensais! (silence, sérieusement) Il t'a parlé d'avoir un enfant ?

S: (doucement) on en a parlé… (silence) il m'a dit qu'il considérait Rick comme son fils et… et qu'avoir Rick à la maison et Emma comme fille, le satisfaisait amplement.

F: Donc pas de bébé… (soupirant) ouf!

S: (étonnée) Ouf ?

F: (souriant) j'ai fait un rêve et… tu étais enceinte. Seulement tu ne voulais pas d'un enfant maintenant alors que Vaughn le voulait-

S: Et bien, sois soulagé parce que je ne suis pas enceinte.

Elles repartirent ensemble vers la salle. Au même instant, Emma et Ben arrivèrent ainsi qu'Eric. Ils s'enlacèrent tous puis, alors que tous s'asseyaient, Emma et Ben restaient debout, main dans la main.

S: C'est quoi tout ce mystère sur votre visite.

E: En fait on est là pour vous annoncer quelque chose.

V: Quoi ?

B: On est venu pour choisir-

E: Les parrains marraines de notre bébé…

Tous les regardèrent médusé, Syd et Vaughn furent les premiers à les féliciter et à les embrasser puis Syd s'adressa à Fran.

S: (rigolant) Tu t'es planté, c'est pas moi qui vais avoir un bébé!

**g b FIN /b /g**


End file.
